1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image signal recording and/or or reproducing apparatus suitable for use in an imaging apparatus such as a video tape recorder (hereinafter abbreviated as a VTR) having a built-in type camera.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has previously been developed, as a recording apparatus for recording a still picture in the form of an electrical image signal, a so-called electronic still camera for recording a still picture on a magnetic disk. This electronic still camera has such an advantage that a picked up still picture can be readily viewed by merely connecting the camera to a television receiver without requiring such a processing as a development processing of a film which is required in a camera using a silver film and so on.
However, a still picture picked up by the electronic still camera is generally deteriorated in resolution when compared with that picked up by a camera using a silver film. Accordingly, it has been demanded to develop an electronic still camera capable of picking up a still picture with an improved resolution. In this case, since a magnetic disk used as a recording medium is restricted in a memory capacity etc. thereof, the electronic still camera using the magnetic disk is limited in the improvement of the resolution of the still picture.
Thus, there has been developed an electronic still camera capable of obtaining improved resolution by using a semiconductor memory as a recording medium, wherein a video signal of a picked up still picture is converted into a digital signal and the digital video signal is stored in the semiconductor memory. This type of the electronic still camera, however, requires a semiconductor memory with a large memory capacity the cost of which is expensive, and so this type of the electronic still camera has been used only for business. Now, a video tape recorder has been used widely as an imaging apparatus for home or public use and so it has been demanded to record a still picture with improved resolution by using the VTR.